


Eternal Love

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, surprise bitches it's angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Whatever happened, I will still always love you.





	Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying because of the lack of briwoon's fanfic and also yes i'm a myday now pls welcome me nicely 
> 
> also please let me know what you think abt my fanfic!! ^^

As usual, Dowoon waited for Younghyun to come back. He just stayed still on his bed, curling himself into a ball with his blanket. His eyes were staring at his brightly flashed phone screen; checking is there any text in or not. It turned out there was none, the black haired boy sighed. He asked to himself, why would he check his inbox when he already expected that there would not be any message come inーfrom Younghyun.

When Dowoon was about to sleep, his ears caught something was making noises. He was too lazy to move, so he did not move at all. After that, he heard that there were some steps coming at him. He was not really excited though, the boy quickly turned his body and tried to sleep.

"Dowoon, I brought you something."

Dowoon knew whose voice was that belonged to; it was Younghyun's, his boyfriend. Though that was his boyfriend saying, Dowoon did not respondーhe sulked quietly behind his fluffy blanket. Younghyun, who was beside him, playfully yanked the blanket and found the younger's sulking face. Dowoon frowned because of what Younghyun did while the older boy giggling. He, Dowoon, tried to get his blanket back (to cover his face again) yet it turned out that Younghyun was holding his wrist.

Dowoon could not do anything but sighing in defeat. Younghyun slowly pecked the knuckles of the youngerーhe did it as gentle as he could. The black haired boy let out a small gasp, which it succeeded to make Younghyun laugh. After that, he rustled in his shopping back and later, a creamy fresh baked cheesecake with two candles (which it was shaped number of twenty two) was showed up infront of Dowoon's face.

"Happy birthday, Yoon Dowoon."

Without realizing, Dowoon's eyes were wet, the liquid started to roll off to his cheeks. Younghyun put some fire on the candlesーwhich it lightened up the darkness of the room. The latter flashed his typical smile towards the younger. He was glad to see Dowoon crying blissfuly like that. His hand reached Dowoon's messy black hair and ruffled it softly.  
The younger sniffled, he was too happy.

Younghyun rarely came to their apartment because of his busy schedule, and Dowoon could not complain about it since he thought that would be really childish. Dowoon is also a college student anyway, he knew that his world and Younghyun's world are different, so he believed that it is better to keep his mouth shut.

"Gosh Dowoon, I didn't know you are such a crybaby."

"Ugh, do not even start it."

Once again, Younghyun chuckled. He pulled Dowoon closer and placed a small kiss on his forehead. The younger was about to yell at him, but guess it turned that he was enjoying it too. Younghyun smiled, he put the cake on the table first, then he slowly hugged Dowoonーburrying his face on Dowoon's neck.

"I'm glad you are here,"

Dowoon could not do anything but hugged the older back tightly. He nodded in silence and smiled wider when he heard Younghyun whispered a small, "I love you." After that, Younghyun stared at Dowoon with a soft grin.

"Shall we go to sleep now?"

Dowoon, without hesitation, pulled Younghyun and let themselves fall on their bed. Younghyun was not surprisedーthen laughed at Dowoon who was behaving like a kid. Unexpectedly, the younger gave him a small soft kiss on his lips. Came to his surprise, Younghyun's eyes widened, meanwhile Dowoon showed off his innocent smile towards him; which made the latter fluttered. "Good night." was Dowoon's last sentence, he closed his eyes and pretend nothing happenedーignoring Younghyun's violent reaction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

Younghyun, who was cooking, turned his head to the source of the voice. He found Dowoon with his precious grey hoodie.

"Oh, you're already awake," The older boy focused back on his cooking. He continued, "Well, I asked for permission,"

Dowoon frowned, he was confused. For Younghyun, his boyfriend's reaction was pretty funny, which causing him to chuckle.

"Why?"

Younghyun huffed, making the younger boy even more confused. Dowoon squinted his eyes, "Don't tell me you are just too lazy to go to work..." he pointed Younghyun who was trying his best on the dishes. Younghyun immediately took his eyes away from his cooking and stared at Dowoon. "Are you dumb or what?"

Dowoon sulked, he clenched the tip of his sweater sleeve, "What do you mean?" he asked. The brown haired boy sighed, yet he still smiled at his not-so-mature boyfriend, "It's your birthday, so I asked my boss to.. You know, not coming to office since I want to celebrate it," he explained softly. Dowoon was pretty surprised, he felt his face was heating upーblood started to rush inside him. He quickly placed his hands on his cheeks. Younghyun slowly turned off the stove, then he poured his supposed-to-be-porridge to the bowls and he put it on the table.

"Just the two of us, this day is dedicated for you." Younghyun continued. The younger boy stuttered, his face was completely red. Younghyun was never this romantic towards him before. He glanced away from Younghyun and suddenly he smelled something awful. It seemed like the smell was coming from Younghyun's porridge. Dowoon quickly covered his nose. Realizing that, Younghyun just chuckled awkwardly.

"Guess we will have our breakfast outside."

Dowoon was about to ask, but Younghyun shushed him and placed his index finger on the younger's lips. He whispered that he will treat him because this is Dowoon's special day. The younger just stayed quiet, he was too shy to reply, Dowoon just nodded and tried his best to not to give him some unnecessary-assed speech.

While walking, Younghyun laced their fingers together. Dowoon could not lie to himself, but he was also craving for Younghyun's affection so he laced their fingers thighter. Younghyun, who realized it, let out a small giggle. Dowoon thought that was Younghyun's laugh was sounded like an angelーtoo ethereal. He wondered, how could a perfect guy like Younghyun would be his boyfriend. As they were walking, Dowoon started to think that he might be not good enough for Younghyun.

"Younghyun,"

"Yes, baby?"

Dowoon stole a glance, "I.. You know.. I think that I'm not good enough for you." Once the younger boy stated, Younghyun stopped walking. He turned back and stared at Dowoon who was internally kinda freaking out because he thought that he fucked it up and his boyfriend would be mad at him. Yet, it was not like what he think, Younghyun caressed his cheek.

"Stop thinking something like that, you are perfect the way you are," Younghyun started to close their gap, he slowly moved his handーhis thumb perched on Dowoon's lower lips and gently lifted up his chin. Dowoon already closed his eyes, he was ready with whatever will Younghyun throw. "Whatever happened, I will still always love you." was what Younghyun uttered, after that he let his lips be in contact with Dowoon's. The two did not care about how the other people started to judge that they are kissing in publicーboth of them were drowned in their own world.

Once they were done sharing their affection, they threw a smile to each other. Dowoon just laughed with how they behavedーYounghyun too, though he smiled first because he missed his happy and cheerful Dowoon. He was pretty sure about how Dowoon's attitude started to change; it was because of him. The fact that Younghyun rarely came home was enough to explain everything.

"Hey, let's go! I'm hungry!"

But when he saw Dowoon was back with his bright smile, he was glad. Dowoon grabbed Younghyun's arm which made the older kinda had a hard timeーbut he enjoyed it anyway. The two wished that they could stay happy like this; it felt like they were in the seventh heaven where none of them is having a pressure. They were really enjoying their quality time, the two of them grinned at each other.

It was a good thing that Younghyun was still focused on his surroundingsーlike there was a car moving with high speed behind Dowoon; who did not realize that he was already on the zebracross. Younghyun, without saying anything, quickly grabbed Dowoon back. Dowoon's eyes were widened, he could not believe what just happened.

Younghyun jumped.

Blood splattered on Dowoon's cheekーit was warm, which we could say that it was still fresh. The black haired boy felt weak, his legs could not handle him anymore; his knees knocked down to the ground. He could tell that he was trembling with what just happened. The car bumped on Younghyun and let the boy's head hit the trotoar.

His boyfriend just died infront of him. On his birthday. And the worst thing is, he is the reason behind it.

Dowoon felt that his mind was super messed up. He breathed heavilyーhe could not breathe properly when he saw the blood started to drip more and more on the road. There are some people called the ambulance, there are also several people that tried to calm Dowoon down. The boy could not say anything, he was stuttered. He did not think that he would lose something valuable like Kang Younghyun after making some unforgettable memories.

Dowoon just thought that, everything happened really quick. Seconds ago they were kissing and sharing their affection, and now, he saw his boyfriend laying on the road with blood, using his own eyes. Even though Dowoon was scared, he tried to approach the olderーand held his hand. Too much, was the only words that came to his mind. He just had fun with him yet God sure already prepared things. So Dowoon just stayed still and cried while squeezing Younghyun's hand thighter. Maybe also hoping for Younghyun to stay aliveーthough it is impossible because he already lost so much blood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Time passes really fast. Dowoon walked to a certain place with a bouquet of roses. Being strong is not an easy thing to do. Dowoon already came to that place for several times yet he still could not breathe properly and ended up crying when he saw Younghyun's name was written on the tombstone.

The boy slowly kneeled besides the grave, he tried his best to give his widest smileーyet he was not able to do it. He inhaled and expecting that he would not make a mess.

"Hey Younghyun, I miss you so much."

Dowoon put his bouquet on the grave then closed his eyes while praying. After that, he stared at the tombstone. He just, could not believe that his boyfriend actually died because of him. Dowoon cursed at himself for being a careless brat.

"Two days ago I gave you pink carnation right?" He asked as if Younghyun was listening. Dowoon chuckled, "Guess what I bring today! It's a bouquet full of fully bloomed roses!" Dowoon did his best to be cheerfulー

"Do you know what does it mean?"

ーBut at the end he knew that he would definitely cry again.

"Fully bloomed roses means.. I still love you...." Dowoon started to sob, he just could not handle his tears. He hid his faceーso people would not know that he was crying.

The day after the funeral, Dowoon gave a bouquet of Blue Salvia and Purple Hyacinth which means 'I'm thinking about you' and 'I'm sorry' . Two days after that, he gave a bouquet of Pink Carnation which means 'I won't forget you'. And Dowoon thought, next time he should get a bouquet of Magenta Zinnia for Younghyun.

Which means 'eternal love'.


End file.
